Touch screens have become an increasingly popular interface for a variety of devices. The ability of the touch screen to display indicia corresponding to a variety of interfaces accommodates multiple user interfaces through a single compact device. This allows different interfaces to be displayed for compact mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital audio players and other devices. These devices are designed to be mobile and are frequently used in transit such as while a user is driving, walking, running and under other challenging conditions. The use of a touch screen generally provides a flat surface with no tactile feedback to a user. The touch screen thus requires a user to look at the display of the touch screen in order to determine the positioning of displayed keys, buttons and other controls. The required viewing of the touch screen controls can be especially demanding if a user is attempting to control a device while a user is driving, running, working out or engaged in other activities which require the user's attention.